Blood that Binds
by granderwishes
Summary: Enjoying the removal of certain limitations Ranma is taking a walk through a certain destrict called Jubann where he finds a lost family member that may explain leway given to abuse he takes from someone he knows.
1. Blood That Binds intro teaser

Hey all, This is just a little show intro type of thing I cooked up and figured you might be interested in reading. It's far from being done, but I figured I should get it up here to see what everyone thinks. If people don't really care for it I won't bother coming up with anything else to complete it, but had it rattleing around in my head for a little bit. Forgive the style I wrote it in, trying to describe sceens in your imagnation that are supposed to be more pictures than anything else isn't easy at times.

This is set to Bring Me to Life - by Evanessence.

Opens on Usagi Standing on a Balcony of an apartment building somewhere holding something in her hands hidden from view crying.

She Clutches the item to her chest bending over as if in pain letting a single crystal clear tear Drop from her eye and escapes into a freefall over the balcony's edge

_"How can you see"_

**First Peal of Thunder**

Ranma face replaces Usagi's facing off to the right side of the screen.

_"Leading you down into"_

**Second Peal of thunder**

Ranma's face fades out to Reveal Ami's facing the oposite direction

_"Where I've become so Numb"_

Ranma's face fades in as both he and Ami turn to face the front, Half of ranma's face on the right, half of Ami's on the Left.

_"Without a soul"_

A gust of wind tears what appears to be a small piece of white cloth with a hole in it from Usagi's Grasp to flutter away in the wind Usagi reaching desperatly to catch it again. Usagi fades into the background as the cloth floats away on the wind.

_"WAKE ME UP!"_

Ranma in the middle of an elaboratly drawn circle clutching his head in agony as his form flashes between genders obviously in agony. A flash of light and he is seen standing next to a slightly taller version of his female form.

_"I can't wake up!"_

Ranma-female firing off with one hand what seems to be a dark energy blast aimed at a short haired woman in a gi.

_"Save me"_

Ranma rushing to the Short Hair woman as she fades away in the light

_"wake me up"_

Ami standing at a crosswalk with her boyfriend (AN: Have to look up the name. urawa or something?) Hand in hand.

_"I can't wake up"_

A car screeching through the intersection as her BF pushes her out of the way, only to be hit himself.

_"Save me"_

Ami clothes bloody kneeling over her BF's Body crying.

_"Now that I know what I'm without"_

The piece of cloth floating down over Japan while the senshi's ghostly images flash around the screen while rain falls.

_"Breathe into me"_

Ranma catching Sailor Mercury as she reverts into normal Clothes

_"Bring me... To life"_

Screen Fades

_"WAKE ME UP!"_

Ranma Eyes Glowing Shouting at the monster that hurt his sister

_"Save Me"_

Ranma Planting his fist repediatedly into the monster lifiting it off the ground.

_"Wake me up"_

Ranma Taking a blow from a Monster twice his size kocking him against the wall as Ami in Mercury form Watches in horror

_"Save Me"_

Sailor mercury standing infront of Ranma's downed form, her uniform torn, gasping for breath as a LARGE ball of ice blue energy floats infront of her cupped hands

_"There's nothing inside"_

Usagi's battered form running toward a Red haired woman in a dark dress prepairing to strike down a Male figure half in shadow

_"Frozen inside"_

I will try to finish this some time In the very near future, my next day off from work is sat and hopefully I'll be able to do more then. Let me know if ya like it, or if I should trash the idea of finishing it. Oh and yes, I'm planning on trying to put out another chapter here pretty soon, just been quite busy with work and dealing with existance.

Later

-Granderwishes


	2. Discovery

Blood that Binds  
Chapter one: Discovery

Disclaimer: okay if you don't know these characters belong to their respective companies, me saying it isn't going to help anything.

Over in the district of Jubann in Tokyo there is a street that is empty of most forms of people. This wasn't because of the normal Jubanian curse of a youma attack, but instead it was due to a heavy rain falling like a grey curtain over everything in sight, and as is normal, most things don't like to get soaked. While most things couldn't appreciate the pure joy of walking unprotected through a cold shower the black haired youth that had just entered the street could and was walking happily letting the water wash over him. He was of an average height, lean but muscular build, wearing a red silk shirt and black pants. His hair, in a pigtail in the back, was plastered against his face though it could do nothing to hide his smile.

Yes, this was the one and only, formerly aquatransexual, Ranma Saotome. He was feeling the high of finally being able to go out in the rain after a couple years of having to cover up and worry about changing genders. He had finally found his cure, if rather unconventional, and now he was taking full advantage of his new freedom by enjoying the rain.

Ranma was walking on one of the ever present fences he used for balance looking up at the sky as the water poured down. Having stopped for a second Ranma took a deep pull of air into his lungs and sighed slightly wistfully.

"Wish you all could see me now. Think of it, walking in the rain without turning, something I would've given almost anything else for... I won't let you down."

A final sigh escaped his lips as he flipped forward onto one hand and then down onto the ground to continue his walk. Suddenly in the distance he saw an explosion a few blocks over. This being Ranma, he was running towards the explosion before the dust could settle. The closer he got to the area, the worse looking the walls became. At about a block away from the explosion there were large body sized impressions in the sides of buildings and huge chunks of concrete missing from the street. Soon enough he came upon a scene involving things he thought were myths.

"Moon, move your butt before it gets ahold of you!" came the shout from Mars as she fired off one of her signature flame attacks against what they originally thought was a generic monster of the week. Only lately that statement was wrong on two accounts.

First, there is no more "of the week". They're luck if it was one every other day if not more. The old days of the senshi getting a break between youma were long gone. These days it was rare, but some times they could get as many as three attacks in one day.

Second, and possibly worse, this monster was far from generic. For the past month new monsters had been appearing out of nowhere and instead of the regular scare and collect so many of their former foes had used, these seemed to delight in causing pain and suffering. The didn't seem to need an energy source as far as the senshi could tell, but just wanted to cause trouble. And they were getting stronger. MUCH stronger. The first one was dispatched by a lucky shot from Mercury, and each subsequent youma had taken more and more firepower to stop. Saturn even had problems taking them out with her useable attacks when she had a clear shot, and normally the monster had to be taken down by not just Moon, but most often Moon and two other senshi working to combined their power.

This youma seemed to have uped the stakes a bit himself.. So far out of all the senshi only Jupiter had been able to get off a quick shot at it and that had cost her. It didn't even seem to feel the attack as it grabbed the surprised warriors hands, swung her like a rag doll and threw her right into Uranus. That proved to be bad for the restuarant behind them as they rocketed through side wall collapsing the storefront. Mercury was over there looking for them in the rubble but they hadn't been heard from since.

Sailor Moon stumbled as she dodged another strike letting out a small eep as she scrambled backward. As she picked herself back up she glanced over at the storefront to see a battered Jupiter climb out of a pile of bricks and then turn to help Mercury pull Uranus out of a similar pile. Unfortuently that gave the Youma just enough time to send a fist her way that she couldn't dodge on such short notice.

Out of nowhere came a cry of "NO!", as Mars hurtled infront of her absorbing most of the blow with a loud crack of ribs meeting and yielding to a fist as large as her chest. Tears brimming in her eyes Moon caught Mars and fell back onto her butt clutching her friend. Another fist came hurtling their way as she started to close her eyes for the end...

Suddenly out of nowhere a bright ball of energy slammed into the beast from the side throwing it's fist wide as a cry of "MOUKO TAKABISHA!" echoing through the plaza they were fighting in.

Ranma arrived on scene to see nine rather badly beat up were nine Sailor Senshi facing off against a 10 foot tall bull like creature. It was extremely muscular, like an overdone bodybuilder, and apparently was kicking the hell out of the Senshi.

He watched as one of them with long pony tails in her hair fell backward to avoid a punch by the monster that likely would've broken a couple of Ryoga's ribs. She then seemed to get distracted looking over to the side somewhere and didn't see the creature rear back for another punch. Fearing for the girls life he quick charged a chi blast even though he knew that unless he was somehow granted a small second's interruption he would be two late to save the girls life. Suddenly luck was on his side as a red skirted girl threw herself infront of the monsters fist, and by the sound of it taking serious damage in the process, but giving him the moment he needed to finish charging.

Without hesitation he shot the chi out of his hands with a cry and bolted forward running as fast as he could after the ball of energy.

Moon could only stare in surprise as a young man dressed in a red shirt and black pants, soaked by the rain, came running in after the ball of energy that knocked the beasts fist aside. With a slight aura around him he seemed to blur slighty as meaty smacks sounded from the beasts flank definitly pissing it off as it let out a loud bellow.

Moons heart soared with renewed hope as the man seemed to be able to hold the monster at bay long enough to for Jupiter to get back into the battle and join him in physically combating the monster. She stood back up supporting Mars with one arm just in time for her eyes to go wide and her hand to cover her mouth in horror as the monster backhanded both the man and Jupiter into seperate walls. Jumping as hard as she could she removed Mars and herself from the monsters reach as quickly as she could wondering what to do next.

Ranma woke to see a senshi in a blue skirt with a visor come over to his side. She knelt beside him and started to help him up, "Sir you really shouldn't be here it's dangerous! Please leave before you get hurt."

Ranma merely smirked at her as he got on his feet, "Nah, I can handle this thing, it just caught me off guard. No problem"

Just as it seemed the senshi was about to continue trying to trying to get him to leave a ball of rolling black energy erupted from the clenched fist of the creature and plowed into her back. Ranma looked on in helpess horror as the light seemd to bleed from her eyes as she slumped forward onto him and shimmered slightly returning to her street clothes. He Easily supported her weight getting a good view of her rather severly burnt back that thankfully still rose and fell in shallow breaths. Checking for and finding a weak but steady pulse Ranma started to set her down on the ground when he got a good look at her face..

"Ami?"

Getting anxious Ranma shook her gently to wake her while memories of a young girl from his past flittered through his mind. He had never expected to see her again, especially not after so long but it he couldn't deny it was her. Not getting any response he gently laid her down on the ground, removing his shirt to use as a pillow for her head and stood.

Hatred in his eyes he turned to the monster that had unleashed the attack that downed the woman infront of him.Suddenly a feeling like liquid ice running through his veins setting nerves ablaze flew threw his body as something inside him snapped. His normally electric blue, but now pulsing red and black aura seemed to catch light around him like a flame doused with lighter fluid, throwing shadows everywhere. Everything seemed to slow down and stop as everyone and everything took notice of the man standing in their midst in a corona of power.

All sound stopped save for the pattering of rain as it hit the ground, and four words spoken so low and quiet they were almost silent, yet everyone there, senshi and youma alike heard them.

"you..."  
In almost slow motion Ranma seemed to take a step twoard the monster, everything still frozen

"Hurt..."

Time seemed to pour back into the sceen like molasses, everything but ranma moving slowly but gaining speed

"My..."  
Most of his aura seemed to crawl up his skin to his fists solidifying as he moved closer and closer to the monster till there was but a breath beween them

"SISTER!"

With the last syllable still echoing in the air the silence was shattered with the thunderclap of Ranma's fist introducing itself to the monsters gut in a strike so strong, there was an indendation left after the second of contact that each punch took. What followed where strikes from Ranma that slowly drove the Youma back near a building and left the Senshi gaping in shock. They were faster than anything Ranma had produced with the amaguriken, and stronger than anything Ryouga had ever thrown at him. It seemed as if Kami-Sama himself had lent his divine fury to Ranma's blows as for every strike that let itself be heard a flash of lighting seemed to hightlight the blow. To everyone watching from the sides it seemed as if the strobing effect of the lighting was trying to highlight the most powerfull blows Ranma produced

Then he decided to get fancy...

Having the Youma backed up against a building Ranma Let out a cry of "Kachu Tenshin Amagruiken!" and proceeded to pummel the monster with an unknown number of strikes. Each one successfully breaking through any feeble defence the monster tried to throw in the way. When he finally stopped punching the monster would've fallen to it's knees if it had not been for Ranma holding it up. With a growl he tossed it into the air at least five feet and with an almost lazy upper cut a whirlwind was called up around them lifting the Youma in the center even further into the sky.

From the outside of the whirlwind the senshi, clinging to whatever they could and Sailor Moon keeping Ami on the ground with assistance from the wounded Mars, could barely make out the figure in the middle standing with his arms by his side and the youma wildly flailing in the middle of the tornado. Suddenly the Red and black light returned in full force lighting everything within the twister and showing Ranma cupping his hands in front of him.

"Kouyruu no tenbatsu!"

Small pulses of light shot out of Ranma's cupped hands in rapid succession. Each small ball like pulse was drawn to the side of the twister and trailed up through it towards the youma. After a few seconds passed it seemed as if the balls had formed a constant stream. As if taking it's cue the tornado exploded outward throwing energy wildly around the plaza but strangely not harming any of it's current guests. The only thing left over where the tornado had stood was a small crater with Ranma standing in the middle. He slowly climbed out walking over to where Sailor Moon was holding onto Ami with a completely shocked expression on her face.

Kneeling next to them, Ranma gently reached out and traced one of Ami's cheeks as a tear slid down one of his, "Ami... Sis, I've missed you."

Then Ranma fell forward onto the ground and passed out.

Authors Notes: Well think I'm going to do a bit of a rewrite and flesh the story out a bit, hopfully improve on it a bit. To the guy on Media Miner that wanted me to include Ranma in his cursed form in here: nope, not gonna happen. been done before many times, and I think Ranma is a strong enogh character to not depend on his "downfalls" for comic relief. To anyone else out there that wants to give me a review, go for it I like CONSTRUCTIVE critisim. now, telling me to "change a few things in your plot" isn't. If your going to say something like that you might as well go ahead and write your own story as changing my plot makes it no longer my story. Hope everyone likes it, Some sort of feedback would be greatly appritiated. Send it to: granderwishes at yahoo

oh and Kouyruu no Tenbatsu would hopefully be roughly translated as "Divne wrath of the Rain Dragon"


	3. Singular Revelations

Blood that Binds  
Chapter 1: Singular Revelations  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to prolog  
  
Author's notes: Dang, NEVER expected the response I got for this. in less than a day I had 22 positive reviews on fanfiction.net. Surprised me as my other story (insert self here: Ranma years) had a total of 3 after months of being on.  
  
As far as questions about the curse and Ami, I'm not going to give everything away so quickly, but in due time. Although I will warn ya, I will only be answering the questions that come up in the normal storyline. If something doesn't come up, like the fiances, then it won't be answered, I'm not going to write them into the story just to get rid of them or make mention of them.  
  
As far as the "Rapiddofaia Mouko Takabisha" goes, It means Rapid fire Moukou Takabisha. It's amazing how many people actually sat and bitched about that name when I was expecting to get hell for what technically, from everything I've read about the Hiryuu Shoten Ha, shouldn't have been a valid technique (the HSH feeding off battle auras, and Ranma in one way or another generating enough of one to fire off a MT technically should've made him a victim of the HSH himself. I DO have an explanation for that, but apparently no-one really cares so I'll keep it to myself.). For those complaining about me using a Japanised American word (or however you want to term it) get over it. It's an attack name, which for the most part in the Ranma universe are all either a Chinese dialect or Japanese. I don't have a way to translate words into Chinese, but I do have a nifty online Jap to English Dictionary that I found. I'm going to use it, I'm going to use whatever words I feel best fit what I need. If you don't like it I'm sorry, but it is my story.  
  
Beyond all that I do apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes, I run my story through a spell checker, but it sometimes doesn't get everything. As far as my grammar, well, I try but I'm far from an English major, though I do try to read through what I write once or twice to catch really bad errors.  
  
Well, On with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sailor Moon looked over at the mans face with a bit of confusion, "Sister?"  
  
Ranma nodded a bit sheepishly as he watched Saturn heal Ami, "Yeah it's a bit of a long story although I'm guessing you Girls want to hear it."  
  
Everyone nodded their heads, even Pluto to the surmise of the other senshi so Ranma Picked up Ami's still unconscious form in his arms gently, "Well as I don't feel like sitting out here in the rain for the tale, and I'm guessin you girls won't be willing to suggest somewhere to go I'll have to invite you back to my apartment. I normally wouldn't suggest it, but considering my sis is one of ya, and trusts ya so can I. I would suggest you loose the cheerleading outfits, but I'm gussin you don't trust me enough for that."  
  
Eight pairs of eyes turned toward Sailor Moon as she thought for a moment, sighed and shrugged. Gasps followed as her Senshi Garb disappeared, replaced by the skirt and blouse she was wearing earlier, "You already know Ami's identity, it wouldn't take a genius to follow her around and find out a couple more of our identities if not all. My name is Tsukino Usagi, I trust you can keep a secret?"  
  
A surprised look passed over Ranma's features for a second before his trademarked smile appeared on his lips, "I've had some experience in keeping secrets. Tsukino-San you honor me with yours, and on my honor I will not reveal your identities."  
  
Usagi smiled at him while the rest of the senshi detransformed and introduced themselves. She noticed a look of recognition cross his face as he heard Rei's name, but figured some questions could be saved for later times. She turned toward the man cradling Ami against his chest and asked him to lead on.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a 10 minute walk everyone arrived at Ranma's modest apartment in Jubann and were drying off with some towels that Ranma had provided. Everyone then sat on the floor in the modest apartment while Ami, still unconscious, was laid out next to a fire Ranma had started in his fireplace. He then brought out a tray of snacks from the kitchen which was promptly raided by everyone.  
  
Smirking a bit Ranma sat down near his sister, watching her face for signs of waking up, "Hm, so how should I start.... Well I guess like it actually did, from the beginning. I was born on January 20th 18 years ago to Saotome Genma and Nodoka. One Year, eight months and twenty one days later, Saotome Ami was born to the same parents. I've been told by my mother that even back then, I fussed over my sister whenever she was upset."  
  
Shifting a bit Ranma let a grin come to his face as he continued, "Now I don't remember too much about my early childhood, although memories do tend to pop up more often lately. Most of those memories center around Ami and the happy times we spent together playing in the yard or in the house. A few are of me helpin my sis when she'd gotten hurt. One in particular is of a local bully trying to pick on her, and the fight that resulted when I found out. I was only 6 at the time, and it was before the training trip that came later, but I made sure that bully didn't bother her anymore. Was rather hard for him to do after I had 'Accidentally' dislocated his shoulder. I couldn't help it if he couldn't keep his shoes tied... No-one Picks on my little Sis."  
  
Ranma's smile slowly turned into a frown as he continued, "Now about a third of the way through my sixth year of life, Pop's decided to take me and sis on a bit of a training trip to teach us martial arts. The full story tends to get a bit complicated, but I'll just keep to the relevant parts. We had been traveling for about 4 months when we came back to Tokyo and set up camp in one of the outer districts. Pops had found this supposedly great instruction manual for the Neko-Ken and decided that he was going to teach it to me and if it worked to Ami."  
  
Seeing Setsuna's face go a bit white and her grimace he gave a low chuckle,. "So I take it you've heard of it then? Well then you'll know that the next part of the story isn't going to be pretty"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We see the large grumbling form of a man tossing another hissing and spitting form down a covered pit in the middle of a deserted field while in the background two children cried in fright by a campfire One was crying for a sibling who was covered in half healed scratches and dried blood, the other cried for fear of a pit full of clawing and yowling demons.  
  
Stalking back over to the campfire the large figure is revealed to be one Saotome Genma carrying what looked to be some sort of sausage and rope, "Quit whining boy, you've already mastered the berserk state of the Neko- Ken, now it's time to fix that fear of cats!"  
  
Shaking like a leaf the form covered in scratches scooted further away from the big man holding onto his sister, "No Papa PLEASE! I don't wanna go back into the pit of c...c...CATS!"  
  
Glaring at the cowering form Genma snorted, "What don't you want to be the greatest Martial Artist? Do you want to be afraid of furrballs for the rest of your life? What are you some weak Little GIRL?"  
  
Ranma shook his head a bit forcefully but looked back at the pit that continued to hiss and spit and his shaking returned just as bad as before, "Please papa NO!"  
  
Disgusted Genma made as if to grab His son's arm, but at the last minute grabbed his daughter out of Ranma's grasp, "FINE if your too much of a Girl to learn it, I'll just teach it to your sister. Who knows, maybe Ami can learn what you can't, even if she is a woman!" Ranma could do nothing but shake in fear as he watched his Father truss up his little crying sister with sausage and stalk over to the pit. Opening the lid, Genma tossed the bound Ami to the bottom and shut it, turning to find Ranma had gotten a bit closer to, but still couldn't shake his fear.  
  
With an almost sadistic grin Genma looked at his son, "There, maybe I can succeed with her where I screwed up with you. At least one of my children has to have the stuff to be a world class Martial Artist."  
  
Just then, the hissing and spitting stopped coming from the pit and screams of pain started. If anything Ranma's shaking worsened as he hear his little sister cry out in pain from the starving cats until he heard an almost desperate cry of, "ONIII-CHAN!!!!" come from the pit.  
  
Genma stood still as he witnessed a change come over his son. This was unlike the previous night when his son had fallen into the berserker state of the neko ken, Ranma's eyes were glowing a vivid blazing blue. Small streams of energy leaked out of the corners of Ranma's eyes, curling skyward as ten long curving blades of energy extended from his fingers, each half the size of his forearm.  
  
Genma wet himself as he saw his son leap at him with a growl that froze his spine only to be knocked aside a good twenty feet as one of Ranma's clawed hands casually slapped him out of the way. Genma felt a burning pain in his chest as his gi was shredded and five jagged red lines were drawn across it. He was happy when unconsciousness quickly followed, the pain being a bit more than he wanted to bear at that moment.  
  
Ranma's leap carried him to the covered pit and without even bothering to try and lift the lid his claws tore through the steel without any effort allowing him space enough to drop down into the hauntingly silent pit. Finding his bound sister at the bottom of a now formerly living pile of cats he picked her up gently and leapt out of the pit. Using his claws he snapped the rope and after a quick glance at her wounds, including a large gash across her shoulder blade that would surely leave a scar, took off at an unhuman speed for a local hospital.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma looked up at everyone with tears in his eyes, "I knew she was hurt badly, and it was because I wouldn't go through with the trainin that pops threw her in the pit. Once I got to the hospital I quickly took the necklace I bought her out of my pocket, and put it around her neck. I was going to give it to her for her birthday the next week, but I knew that if I brought her back after the doc's got done with her, the bastard would likely either try the training again, or she'd be the leverage pops would use on me to get me to do anything he wanted. While I could deal with any training he would put me through I would never again let her punished for my fear or inability to do what he wanted. I had come down from the neko- kens effects by then and was able to think straight and decided I had only one real course of action. I found one of the ambulances outside and took one of the stretcher out of the back and placed her on it. Wheeling it to the entrance I gave it a firm but gentle push toward the receptionist, and once I saw her look at Ami I ran back to the camp as fast as I could."  
  
Tears making silent tracks down Usagi's face she turned to Ranma and asked, "Why did you go back? Why didn't you stay with Ami and keep away from that sadistic bastard? The police would've taken one look at your wounds and made sure you two were kept from him!"  
  
A sad smile crossed his features as Ranma looked into Usagi's eyes, "Simple. I had to keep that bastard from finding out where she was. I knew if we both were to disappear he would come looking for us and despite police or any other enforcement, he would get us back. So I went back to camp, covered my tracks and waited for him to wake back up. Suffice to say he was far from happy and tried to search for her, but I did everything I could to keep him from heading in the right directions. I told him that she had apparently fallen into the neko-ken's influence. I told him that unlike myself, when she came out of the pit she didn't find her sibling and calm down like I had found her, but bounded off into the surrounding lands. He didn't want to accept this but eventually did and we moved on to continue my 'training'."  
  
Unbeknownst to everyone Ami had woken back up just as Ranma had started his tale and as it came to the end slowly sat up. She tentatively reached out a hand touching his shoulder and asked, "The necklace you spoke of... What did it look like?"  
  
Ranma Smiled at his sister as he said without hesitation, "It was a fairly simple thing really a fine steel chain, but it had a small sapphire set within a pointed oval of onyx. It resembled an eye."  
  
Ami's only response was to take her hand away from her chest revealing the necklace and with a quietly whispered, "Ramie-Chan?" threw her arms around the brother she had almost forgotten.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Well I figured that would be a good place to stop. A question answered, possibly many generated by this chapter. I'm going to do my best to bring these chapters up to 9 pages or so when I post them from now on, although if the mood strikes me to try and get something out sooner I might post with less. . I'm not totally sure how badly I'm screwin with time lines here, but If I remember correctly both series take place over at least 2 years so by the end both Ami and Ranma would be 16 and 18 respectively. I don't recall Ranma's actual birth date, nor could I find it on a netsearch, so I made that up, and it allows for a little bit less of an age gap.  
  
I apologize if any of the characters are acting out of character, but I'm trying to work from memory as far as mannerisms, and figure that there is a bit of leeway with actions for everyone. Usagi being a bit more together is because everything been pretty much said and done in the SM series and she's growing up (plus she seems to be a bit more together when actually paying attention to things In my opinion.). Ranma's less "idiot jock" mannerisms (or so I hope I've given him) DO have a reason, although I'll reveal that when it is appropriate.  
  
Beyond that, I can't really think of anything else that needs to be said. Well beyond don't expect updates to come this quickly normally. I'm kinda at a point of "What next?" so I'm going to do my best to get something out soon, but no guarantee.

(small comment update: To the person who asked about the curse, Yes it is gone, although not in a normal way. Ranma isn't cursed anymore but that only goes so far as to say he dosn't change with water anymore. I'm not saying anything yet as to how it happened, or what odd results came of it)  
  
Later -Granderwishes (at yahoo.com)


	4. Cold Reception

Blood that Binds Chapter 2

Ranma looked down at the quietly sobbing blue haired young woman in his arms with a gentle smile on his face, "Good to see you again too Ami-chan"

Ami looked up at his face with tears in her eyes, "So that's why you never came back. I thought you didn't want me around anymore, or that poppa got tired of me"  
  
Ranma hugged his sister tightly while wiping away her tears much to the endearment of the rest of the senshi, "It was never anything like that ami-chan, even pops missed ya for some time afterwards. I would occasionally catch him putting out an extra plate when we ate, or would see him staring at your bedroll strapped to his pack. I almost told him to go back a few times except for the memory of him using you to get to me. I knew I couldn't let you go through something like the neko-ken again."  
  
She looked up at him with a weak smile and nodded still quietly crying. From the other side of the room came a small tapping, then the sound of a balcony door sliding open.  
  
With a cry of "SWEETO!" a small form tossed a bucket towards Ranma and inadvertently Ami drenching them both with cold water. The small form then latched onto Ranma's chest and seemed to try and snuggle closer.  
  
A tired sigh escaped Ranma's lips as he gently pushed his sister away and pulled the form off his chest by the back of it's Gi, "So, haven't talked to Cologne lately huh Happosai? Haven't heard about my cure?"  
  
A shocked look passed over Happosai's features for a second before looking around the room. With a evil grin he twisted his way out of Ranma's grasp and fell to the floor, "You may not turn female anymore Ranma, but there isn't a shortage of women in this room, thanks for the present."  
  
Happosai then proceeded to jump around the room, randomly grabbing onto the Senshi, causing startled gasps of outrage. He came away from Haruka holding a silken pair of panties, and jumped toward Setsuna. One black eye, and one blushing senshi of Pluto later, Happosai noticed a blue haired girl standing maybe five feet away. With his normal battle cry Happosai jumped toward her only to find his neck in Ranma's crushing grip even though he had been standing more than ten feet away.

Lips fixed in a snarl Ranma barely growled out, "Only warning Lech, Leave my sister alone!"  
  
Grunting with the exertion Happosai freed himself from Ranma's grasp and fell to the floor, "Genma never told me he had a daughter... No matter. If you don't want me near her, that's reason enough for me to try heh. Besides, you need to learn how to treat your betters Ranma!"  
  
Having said his peace Happosai jumped at Ami, aiming for her chest only to be backhanded across the room. Ranma had once again moved faster than anyone could follow into his path.

Anger evident on his face Ranma seemed to concentrate for a second. Suddenly a sphere of power blew outward from him, invisible but for a slight distortion in the air, and it's effects on what it passed.

Time seemed to stand still as the sphere expanded outward, first touching a puddle of water that had grown from the liquid dripping from Ranma's shirt. In the heartbeat it took for the wave to pass the puddle froze solid. The ice was unlike anything that would've naturally resulted from freezing, but was totally clear, on the edge of translucent.

The wave next passed Ami, being the one standing nearest to Ranma. Before it had even reached her, her breath had started to cloud, leaving small white puffs in the air. She was startled out of her amazement by a sharp crack and then the sound of glass shattering. The wave of power had reached the drinks on a side table, freezing the liquid instantly and shattering the glasses.

The fire in the fireplace was there one second, then gone the next as the wave touched it instantly dispelling the heat. All the senshi were shivering slightly but didn't seem to have any problems with the cold beyond that.

Hotaru looked over at Setsuna from the corner of her eye and whispered, "Setsuna-mama? Is Ranma from the Silver Millennium too? Was he related to Ami back then as well?"  
  
Setsuna could only shake her head in wonder at the power being displayed, "No Hotaru, I don't remember him from back then. While I admit this seems like a Mercurian power, and it has been a couple millennia, I don't remember him from back then. And while my memory isn't perfect, I'm quite sure on this."  
  
Eyes now glowing blue Ranma turned to look at Happosai, "I told you to leave her alone lech. You would think after witnessing me destroy Saffron with my bare hands you would learn to listen..."  
  
Ranma clenched his fits and held them out at his sides. Small ice blue bolts of energy crackled over his fists, arcing into the air every few seconds. Blue spheres of power engulfed his hands hiding them from sight.  
  
Happosai tried to run from Ranma's gaze but found his feet encased in ice. He looked up to see Ranma raise his hands in his direction spreading his fingers out. The globes of energy went slightly ovoid pulling at each other, then suddenly shot at together forming a large ball floating between Ranma's hands.

An evil grin seemed to come over Ranma's face as he aimed the globe of energy at Happosai, "Ya know Lech, I've been wanting to do this for a long time. As you can see, I've discovered some new uses for my soul of ice technique. Let me introduce you to one..."  
  
Panicked at this point Happosai started to strike the ice incasing his legs but was unable to break it. He just opened his mouth to try and talk Ranma down when it happened.  
  
With a cry of "Touketsu ibuki no Kouryuu!", the ball seemed to stretch toward Happosai from his hands. The ball quickly turned into a beam that seemed to curl upon itself repeatedly gaining in size till it was larger than Happosai's body.

Happosai's eyes opened wide in fright as the energy plowed into him, and blew him into the wall near the patio door. Continued pressure tried to push him through the wall, and numerous cracks could be heard from the plaster. After a couple seconds of the pressure, the wall behind him gave out and happosai was blown into the night sky.

Ranma turned back to the gaping senshi with a quiet sigh, "Sorry about that. Happosai might have been the grandmaster of my old school of Martial Arts, but he was the biggest lech known to man."  
  
Setsuna looked rather pale as she walked up near Ranma, "Is what you said true? Did you destroy the God Saffron?"  
  
Anger clouded Ranma's eyes for a second before nodding slightly, "It's not something I like to discuss, but someone important was in trouble..." he paused for a second, looking at Ami, "I don't kill. Even in extreme circumstances it's not right to harm another human, or living being. Demons, Youma, their a bit different but still nothing I will casually slaughter."  
  
A hand appeared on Ramna's shoulder giving gentle support as Ami stood next to her brother, "You do what you have to do. Standing up for others is never an easy thing. All of us here know that, and don't look badly upon you for doing what you did."  
  
Putting his hand over his sisters Ranma only smiled slightly in response and looked at Setsuna with an eyebrow raised in question.  
  
Color had slowly returned to her face as he answered her question, but she was still looking surprised and a bit frightened, "I always wondered who defeated him. Saffron was going to be one of our biggest challenges, but he was defeated by someone else before we were supposed to fight him."  
  
Nodding Ranma looked at the gathered senshi, "Well I'm glad I saved you a fight then. Something good had to come out of that battle one way or another."  
  
Lightning Flashed across the sky outside as rain started to fall in through the hole in the wall. Soon enough the floor was wet and the chances of getting the apartment warm again was next to nothing. Ami glanced at the clock sitting on the table and back at her brother.  
  
"Um, Ranma do you have any other place to stay? I don't think the hole in the wall is going to do you any good if you sleep here tonight."  
  
A quick glance at the wall reminded Ranma of the damage he caused and made him wince, "No, but I'll just patch that up really quick and stay here. My Landlords going to be pissed at me."  
  
Shaking her head Ami pulled on Ranma's arm, "No get some clothes, your going to stay at my house tonight. Mom won't mind, and I would like to spend some more time with the brother I haven't seen in over ten years. Please?"  
  
With a weak smile Ranma nodded and headed for his bedroom, "Let me grab some stuff quick and I'll be right back. Thanks sis."  
  
Usagi walked over and gave her blue haired friend a hug, "So, happy to have found your brother huh?"  
  
Ami only smiled and watched as Ranma walked back into the room with a Duffel bag over his shoulder, "I never thought I'd see him again Usagi. But now, I have my brother back"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Well it was almost a month, but I did get another chapter out. Kinda floundering a bit with this chapter, hope you guys don't feel it's too cheesy. Not too much to add this update other than to say thanks for the support. Although in the long run 45 is relatively small, it's nice to know that there is at least that many people out there that liked the story.  
  
You can find this and my other chapters on my web page (it's under my profile)  
  
You can also email me at Granderwishes (at) yahoo (dot) com  
  
Oh on a side note, I might be going back through the first 2 chapters of the story and maybe adding a bit more detail, cleaning some things up etc. That and I'm thinking of writing something that would be along the lines of an episode intro (little clip that plays at the start of every episode of a series), I've found a mp3 I'd set it to, and figured it might intrigue a couple people to see some things I'm thinking of writing in. If nothing else the images you could take from it might be interesting.  
  
Later  
-Granderwishes


End file.
